Seven Years
by ginnyxpotter
Summary: Seven Years at Hogwarts with Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, what will the two make of each? Friends? Enemies? Couple? Rated T for safety.


**A/N: I told myself I would never write Harry Potter fanfiction because nothing can live up to J. K. Rowling's writing and series. But of late, I've become obsessed with a certain next generation pairing: Rose and Scorpius. They're adorable :D So I'm writing my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction for them. This will be a multi-chapter journey through all seven years at Hogwarts with these two. I'm still writing my other stories if you're worried about that, I'm just stuck…Anyway, R&R and enjoy! –Allie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. :(**

**Chapter One: Hogwarts**

**Rose's Point of View**

Albus and I stood next to Lily and Hugo silently on Platform 9 and ¾'s. Lily and Hugo were having an enthusiastic conversation about the houses and which they hoped to be sorted into once they came to Hogwarts in two years. I was listening to them, as I knew Al was doing too, but not partaking in the discussion as I was pretty nervous about the sorting.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Dad, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_"

Lily and Hugo began to laugh but Al and I looked at each other, exchanging an identical worried look. His messy black hair, bright green eyes, and glasses that made him resemble his father as so many had told him. My freckly complexion making it even more obvious I was a Weasley.

"He doesn't mean it," Mum and Aunt Ginny told Al and I. This comforted me some and I pushed a strand of my red hair that had fallen out of my braid behind my ear. I had inherited my mum's hair, well besides the color. My hair was bushy just like Mum's but red like Dad's, maybe not the signature flaming red that Aunt Ginny's hair was, but still a Weasley red.

"Look who it is," I heard Dad say to Uncle Harry. I followed my dad's gaze and saw that he was staring at a man that looked to be my parents' age. The man had blond hair that was so light it was a silvery-blond and was pale. He nodded at my parents when he noticed them staring then looked away. A boy that looked as if he were my age stood next to the man and looked like a smaller version of him. The boy looked over at us after his father had nodded towards us. For a split second our eyes locked, his steel grey eyes met my chocolate brown eyes, then he looked away and I turned back to listen to my dad who had started talking again.

"So that's little Scorpius," Dad muttered, then said a little more loudly while looking at me, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," Mum replied, sounding half amused and half stern. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," Dad started, then added, "Don't get _too _friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

I was about to reply to this comment when James appeared and interrupted our conversation, something about Teddy and Victoire snogging which everyone already knew about anyway, well besides James and Lily, I guess. I inwardly cursed James for interrupting the conversation; I had wanted to know more about this Scorpius. What was so bad about him?

"Mum," I said to her, pulling her away from the conversation that James had started.

"Yes, Rose?" she replied, kneeling down to my height.

"What's wrong with that boy?" I asked innocently tilting my head to the right.

To my surprise, Mum laughed. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong with him, Rose."

"Then why did Dad say those things? Why does he want me to beat him in all my tests? Why shouldn't I get too friendly with him? Why-" I was rambling all the questions that were flying through my head.

Mum smiled and cut me off. "Your father and Scorpius' father didn't get along very well at school. Actually none of us really got along with his father. Granddad Weasley didn't get along with his granddad either."

"Why? Who are they?"

"Well during the Second Wizarding War, his granddad was on the other side, their whole family was. So Scorpius' father didn't really have a say in what side he could pick, but I know he regrets his decisions. Your dad just holds grudges. I'm sure Scorpius Malfoy is a pleasant boy," she finished, smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and nodded my head. I had never seen the Malfoy family before, of course I had heard of them, but now I understand why Dad said not to get too friendly, but Mum seems to think I should give the boy a chance, maybe not per say a chance but she thinks I shouldn't judge him for his family and name.

I decided that I wouldn't judge him, but if he was mean to me or my family once, he lost his chance. My mum stood up and took my hand as we walked back over to the others. It was soon time to get on the train so I started saying goodbye to my parents and Hugo.

"Bye Hugo," I said as I hugged him, "bye Mum," I said as she leaned down to hug me, "bye Dad," I said as he leaned down to hug me.

"Send us an owl if you need anything, sweetheart," my Mum told me, smiling. I nodded.

"You'll love Hogwarts, Rosie," Dad said, "We'll see you at Christmas."

"Okay," I said, "I'll miss you all!" I shouted as I got on the train to the compartment which my Dad and Uncle Harry had put my luggage and Al's. Al joined me shortly and we leaned out the window to wave goodbye. Everyone on the train was staring at our parents.

"Why are they all _staring_?" Al demanded as we noticed everyone looking at them.

"Don't let it worry you," said Dad. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."

Al and I laughed as the train started to pull out of the station. We stayed at the window, waving and saying last minute goodbyes until we could no longer see Platform 9 and ¾'s anymore. Al and I sat down across from each other and I sighed.

"What is it, Rose?" he inquired.

"Nothing, I guess," I said, twiddling my fingers while looking at the ground.

"Rose," he pressured.

"I'm just worried about the sorting, I'm sure it'll be fine, though," I replied. I didn't really want to let him know that I was worried about the sorting so much, seeing as he was already worrying about it a lot.

"Oh," Al said, and I wished that I hadn't brought it up, but then to my surprise he added, "Do you want to play a game of exploding snap?"

"You're on!" I said. I'm a very competitive person and he knew that competitions always made me happier. We had just finished our first game (I had won by a landslide) when the compartment door slid open and revealed a young girl who looked like she was eleven, too. She had straight, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi," the girl said, "Could I sit with you two? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" Al and I said, nodding. She looked grateful and we helped her put her trunk in the luggage rack.

"Thanks," she said as she sat down next to me, "I'm Claire Finnigan, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire," I smiled, "I'm Rose Weasley."

"And I'm Albus Potter," Al said, "But everyone calls me Al."

"Your parents were all in Gryffindor with my dad then, weren't they?" she smiled.

"I guess they were," I replied after thinking about it for a minute.

"So are you hoping to be sorted into Gryffindor like your parents?" she asked. Al shrugged.

"To be honest, that'd be a relief. I keep wondering if I'll disappoint them if I'm somewhere else," I sigh, "I know they tell me that wherever I'm sorted is fine but I know they'd be really pleased if I was in Gryffindor too."

"Well at least your parents were in the same house, my mum's a few years younger than my dad and she was in Hufflepuff," she said, resting her head on the wall of the compartment. She was right though, I had never thought about that, but still if your parents were in different houses, wouldn't it make them more accepting of other houses?

"Rose, if you keep that up, the thinking like crazy that is, you're going to be a Ravenclaw for sure," Al laughed as he saw the gears in my head turning while I thought about all these different situations.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever you say, Al." The subject changed to Quidditch and we all talked easily for the rest of the train ride. We played a few more games of exploding snap and some games of chess (both of which I dominated in), and I could tell that Claire and I were going to be great friends.

Soon enough we had arrived at Hogwarts. We filed off of the Hogwarts Express and looked around for where we were supposed to go.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" came Hagrid's booming voice. We walked over, the first ones there, and stood by him. "All right then, Rose, Al?" he smiled down at us. We smiled back and nodded.

"C'mon, firs' years, follow me!" he said again. Soon what looked to be all the first years had joined us and he said, "This way," and turned and walked down a path. We followed him down the path, it was rather quiet but I think it was because we were all so nervous. The path opened up revealing a great, black lake and behind the lake, perched on a high mountain, was a vast castle. There were many gasps from the group seeing as it was a pretty spectacular sight.

"No more'n four to a boat," Hagrid said, pointing to boats that were at the shore of the great lake. Al, Claire, and I got in a boat and were joined by another boy who had darker skin, short brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Everyone in?" asked Hagrid, who had his own boat, "Right then – Forward!"

All the boats started moving at once, gliding across the water. Everyone kept glancing at the castle atop the mountain.

"I'm Leo Thomas," the boy who sat with us said, "What are your names?"

"Rose Weasley," I smiled at him.

"Claire Finnigan," Claire said.

"Albus Potter," Al said, "Call me Al."

He nodded and then we sat there staring up at the castle again in silence. Soon we had reached the other side of the lake, climbed a flight of stone steps, and were crowded around a huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?" Hagrid asked. We all nodded and he proceeded to knock three times on the castle door. The door swung open immediately, revealing a tiny little wizard.

"The firs' years, Professor Flitwick," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "I will take them from here."

He opened the door wider and we filed in. The entrance hall was, to put it in simplest terms, ginormous. There were flaming torches lining the stone wall, the ceiling was much too high to see where it ended, and there was a wonderful marble staircase facing us which, I'm sure, led to other floors. Professor Flitwick led us across the flagged stone floor and past a doorway on the right. By the sounds coming out of the room, I assumed that the rest of the school was already inside this room. Professor Flitwick, however, led us to a small, empty chamber off the hall. We all crowded inside the room and looked around anxiously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Flitwick started. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Well, all my family is in Gryffindor and if our houses are like our family, is that where I'll be sorted? Is that why families are sorted together majority of the time? Mum once told me about two twins her age and one was a Gryffindor while the other was a Ravenclaw, though…

"The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Dad had told me that Gryffindor had won the house cup every year when he was at Hogwarts. He also said him, Mum, and Uncle Harry earned most of the points but Mum said that wasn't true and others helped too…

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we're ready for you," Professor Flitwick said before exiting the chamber. We all waited nervously, staying quiet and letting our fears get the best of us for a few moments before Professor Flitwick returned.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to begin, please form a line and follow me," he squeaked and we lined up and followed him out of the chamber and to the room that seemed to be holding everyone. I was behind Claire and in front of Al, so that was a little more comforting. We walked in the hall which I assumed to be the Great Hall and everyone looked at us as we walked across the room. I didn't know where to look, at the enchanted ceiling, or the hourglasses which kept track of each house's points, the professors, or the students.

When we got to the front of the hall, Professor Flitwick set a four legged stool down in front of us, and then proceeded to place a tattered old wizard's hat upon it. Suddenly, the hat began to sing. It sang about each of the four houses and talked about the qualities of each house and its members. Finally, the hat stopped singing and Professor Flitwick took out a roll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he explained, "Boot, Patrick!"

A taller boy with light brown hair and blue eyes walked up and sat down. After a few seconds of sitting there, the hat yelled out, "RAVENCLAW!" and he went off to sit with the Ravenclaw table. More students were called and sorted, then Professor Flitwick called out, "Finnigan, Claire!" and she was the first one that the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" for. "Goyle, Jason!" was called and he became a Slytherin.

More people were sorted then "Malfoy, Scorpius!" was called and Scorpius sat down for a minute or two before becoming a Slytherin. Maybe Mum was wrong about Malfoys and Dad was right. Soon, Professor Flitwick yelled, "Potter, Albus!" and Al stumbled forward and sat down. The hat took about a minute before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" and all our relatives cheered for him. The list got to "Thomas, Leo!" who became a Gryffindor and suddenly I realized that I was one of the last people left when I heard, "Weasley, Rose!" called. I walked up and sat down and the last thing I saw before the hat fell over my eyes was my family looking at me from the Gryffindor table and Scorpius looking at me, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Ah, another Weasley," the hat said and I knew that only I could hear it. "It seems that you've inherited your mother's smarts so maybe Ravenclaw would suit you well? But there is also lots of courage and the willingness to stand up for what's right…I think I've made my decision, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted the last word to the rest of the Great Hall and I hurried over to join my family, smiling.

The last person to be sorted was Stefani Zabini and she became a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall stood and talked about things we weren't supposed to do while at Hogwarts and the feast appeared once she had finished talking. My family congratulated Al and I on becoming a Gryffindor and Claire, Leo, Al, and I all talked about how exciting it was that we'd all be together.

Soon, the feast was over and my twin cousins Dominique and Louis Weasley, the prefects for Gryffindor house, rounded up the first years. We followed them as they took us into the entrance hall; I was saying something to Claire when I accidently bumped into someone, "Sorry!" I said as I turned my head to see who it was. Scorpius Malfoy stood there, scowling at me and muttered "Typical Weasley," before turning and following his prefects to the dungeons. I furrowed by brow and figured that my dad was definitely right about Malfoys. I mean, who does that?

We followed Dominique and Loius up to the seventh floor and they led us to a portrait of a fat lady in a silk pink dress.

"Password?" the portrait asked.

"Treacle tart," Dominique said to the portrait, which swung open, revealing a hole in the wall, big enough to walk through, which Dominique and Louis went through and all of us first years followed. Dominique took the girls to our dorms and Louis took the boys to their dorms. Our trunks were already there and everyone got changed out of their robes and into their pajamas, nobody really talked much because everyone was so tired that they fell asleep almost instantly. I was really tired, but I couldn't help but stay up and think of Malfoy and how rude he had been to me when he didn't even know me. Maybe some people just aren't worth your time at all and some things won't change. My mum obviously didn't know what she was talking about when she said he was a pleasant boy. I shook my head and turned over, letting sleep overtake me.


End file.
